


You've got 4 minutes

by WolfMeister



Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: I Had To, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 18:18:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4676594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfMeister/pseuds/WolfMeister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jedtavius smut. Octavius wants to spend some time with the blond Texan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You've got 4 minutes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GreenPurple18](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPurple18/gifts).



> because they really like jedtavius smut. idk actually.

Late in the night, Jedediah goes over to the Roman Diorama, having been busy with the railroad. Octavius quickly notices his Texan boyfriend and embraces him in a hug, kissing his cheek. Jedediah blushes and stammers.

“I was starting to think you wouldn’t come visit me,” Octavius mutters. Jed chuckles.

“The boys were havin’ a bit o’ trouble and I thought I would help with the railroad an’ all.”

“Well,” Octavius whispers seductively, his breath tickling the other man’s ear. “Perhaps you can make up for it.” Jedediah shivers and whimpers. 

“Octy…” Jed practically moans.

Octavius laughs. “Hard already, my dear?” Jed nods his head slightly. Octavius takes his hand and leads him to his chambers. Once the door is closed, Octavius immediately pushes Jed onto his bed, smashing their lips together, straddling the Texan. The Roman general massages Jedediah’s hard cock through his pants. Jedediah lets out a long moan and Octavius smirks against his lips.

Octavius pulls back, whispering in the cowman’s ear, “Pretty little cowboy, I’m going to make you scream,” licking his ear immediately after. Jedediah bucks his hips against Octavius’s, a groan simultaneously escaping their lips. Jed slips out of his vest and shirt as Octavius removes his armor. The Roman general runs his hands up and down the cowboy’s torso, gently rubbing his thumbs against his nipples every time he passes over them. Jedediah moans in pleasure, placing his hands on Octavius’s thighs and moving them close to his cock. Jed undoes the Roman’s loincloth, removing them completely. His thumb ghosts over the tip of Octavius’s hard cock, sending a shiver to pass through the man’s body.

Octavius stands up, removing the remainder of his clothing. Jedediah shimmies out of his pants, tossing them to the floor. Jedediah rolls onto his stomach, looking back at Octavius, eyes filled with want. Octavius kneels in-between Jedediah’s legs, holding his waist with one hand and positioning himself toward Jedediah’s ass. His other hand squeezes Jed’s ass and he notices Jed bite into the sheets to keep quiet.

“Let me hear you, Jedediah,” Octavius teases. Jed turns his head to look at Octavius. “I love it when you scream.” Octavius thrusts into Jed, straight down to the base of his cock. Jedediah nearly screams, but he holds it back. Octavius smacks Jed’s ass, growling. He pulls out, then thrusts sharply back in, causing Jedediah to moan. Jed’s hips begin to buck as Octavius thrusts his own. Octavius moves his hand down to Jedediah’s cock, wrapping his hand around it and stroking Jed’s length. Both men moan and melt into each other, never stopping the movement of their hips.

“Hey guys!” Larry’s voice sounds throughout the museum. “5 minutes until sunrise! Better get back to your places!”

Jedediah looks at Octavius, who’s smirking down at the blond cowman. He leans down and whispers into Jedediah’s ear, “You have 4 minutes to come.” Then he starts to thrust faster and harder. “2 minutes.” Jedediah closes his eyes and screams Octavius’s name, coming on his partner’s hand and sheets. Octavius comes only seconds after, both collapsing onto the bed, panting.

“Maybe I should, uh, get headin’ back,” Jed says, breathless.

“I’m sure no one would mind us missing for one day,” Octavius responds, pulling Jed closer to him and throwing the sheets over their bodies just as the sun rises and they freeze.


End file.
